Halcyon Days
by wubsontoast
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Yatori Week 2014. Mostly fluff with a little bit of nsfw in later chapters. Rated M just in case. (Yato/Hiyori).
1. Pink

**Yatori Week Day 1**

**Prompt: Pink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or its characters**

* * *

Yato couldn't help but to blush under Hiyori's pink gaze. She always had this effect on him whenever they talked or interacted and Yato often felt like a bumbling fool around her watchful eye. With that being said, he did love her unique pink eyes, never in his lifetime had he met someone with such a gorgeous eye colour. They reminded him of a sakura blossom, so beautiful and full of life – Hiyori was like a splash of colour to Yato's lonely landscape as a delivery god.

"Yato? Is something wrong?"

Hiyori's sweet voice brought him back from his thoughts – he had got lost in her eyes again.

Pink bloomed across the delivery god's face as he shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." He replied.

Hiyori titled her head to one side in confusion. Yato's heart nearly melted at how adorable she looked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hiyori, has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Yato blurted out. He nearly wanted to slap himself in the face. Why was he saying this all of a sudden!?

Now it was Hiyori's turn to turn pink. "W-what?" she babbled, not sure if she had heard him correctly or not.

"Ah, don't worry, it was nothing…" Yato murmured and turned on his heels, about to walk away.

"Yato!"

Yato felt a soft hand clasp onto his as Hiyori tugged on his arm, pulling him closer to her and preventing him from turning away. "You…you really think I have pretty eyes, Yato?" she whispered softly, just loud enough for the delivery god to hear. Yato's face grew hot. "Y-yes, I do." He stuttered nervously.

Hiyori, unsure of how to respond to Yato's compliment, suddenly leaned in closer towards him and pecked a kiss on the side of his face. "You have pretty eyes too Yato." She said with a smile. Before the god could respond, Hiyori dashed off, her face the brightest shade of pink she had ever been in her life.

* * *

**a/n: This is my first entry for Yatori Week Day _and _my first ever Noragami fanfiction! I will be submitting more one-shots into this folder later and I hope you will enjoy them. :) Reviews and favs are much appreciated! : **


	2. Please Don't Fade Away

**Yatori Week Day 2**

**Prompt: Song Lyrics (My Heart by Paramore)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or its characters**

**a/n: This takes place after the battle with Vaisravana in chapters 23-24 of the manga. **

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hiyori whispered as the link that connected Hiyori's ties to Yato hovered in front of her, Yato had Yukine in his Shinki form and his eyes were glazed with sadness.

"Yato is cutting his bonds with you. In order to heal your condition Hiyori Yato must cut your ties with you." Tenjin responded who was standing not that far away from her.

"T-try? Tenjin-"

"That's troublesome…your current state is even worse, right? If you don't know about the Far Shore, you won't be in so much danger anymore." Tenjin replied calmly.

"But if that happens…I'll forget about everything, right? And Yato, you're okay with that?!" she yelled at the delivery god.

"No, don't cut the bonds! I want to be with Yato longer!" she protested.

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

Yato suddenly looked up; his eyes now shining at hearing those words come out of Hiyori's mouth.

"You really want to stay with me longer?" he whispered.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't want it any other way." Hiyori responded with a smile.

"Unfortunately that cannot happen, Hiyori Iki." Tenjin said with a serious expression plastered on his face.

Hiyori and Yato blinked with confusion.

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'? I want to stay with Yato longer! What's wrong with that?" Hiyori frowned.

"Tenjin, what do you mean? It will be alright if Hiyori stays connected to me for a little while longer." Yato said. "Please don't let me cut my ties with her. I can't do it." he pleaded, his eyes beginning to water.

"Please don't do it!" Yukine added from his Shinki form. "We would be nothing without Hiyori! You have no idea how much she means to us."

"I'm sorry, Yato, Hiyori…we can't let Hiyori continue to suffer like this. She needs to live a human life and not have any more contact with the Far Shore. It is not fair on her to keep on putting her life on the line like this." Tenjin explained, his eyes dark.

"No! I refuse!" Hiyori yelled. "I'm going to decide whether or not I'm going to stay with Yato and that's that!"

Tenjin shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry Hiyori…but it has to be done. It is for your own good. Yato cut your ties with her now."

"Yato, don't do it!" Hiyori cried, running over to the delivery god, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to forget you! Please, don't do it!" Tears rolled down Yato's face as he looked into Hiyori's eyes, his heart ached with pain. This hurt him more than anything in his entire life. How could he cut the ties with the girl he loved? But he knew he had to do it – for Hiyori's sake.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_My heart is yours_

"I don't want to let you go!" Hiyori sobbed, pulling her into him. "I want to be with you longer!"

Yato smiled at her, tears still running down his face as he pulled her in closer toward him and into his chest and kissed her on the lips, savoring the last moment they had together. Hiyori continued to cry as they kissed more deeply, fully knowing that this would be the last time she would ever see Yato.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_  
_My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away_)

Her hands caressed his face, not wanting to let him go, but she knew that she had to. "Hiyori…I would be nothing without you. You brought light into my life and I don't want that light to go out." He whispered, brushing the tears from her face. "Yato, you don't have to do it!" she begged him. Yato shook his head. "No…I have to do it for your own sake, Hiyori. I can't keep on putting you in danger like this." He suddenly untied the white cloth which was always wrapped around his neck and then tied it around her wrist. "Y-Yato…" she sniffed. "Maybe someday you will remember me." Yato whispered giving her a faint smile. "No, you are not cutting the ties! I won't let you!" she cried, grasping his wrist in her hand. "I'm so sorry, Hiyori…" Yato whispered as he cut the link between him and Hiyori.

"NO!" Hiyori screamed as Yato, Yukine, Tenjin and the others faded from her vision and everything grew dark.

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_  
_(Please don't go, please don't fade away)_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

* * *

**a/n: I'm sorry that this one feels rather rushed, I did write it at one in the morning heh ^^; I'm also sorry that this one is rather angst-y/sad, but I promise the other one-shots will have more fluff! This is also my first time incorporating song lyrics into a fanfic, so I'm sorry if the lyrics don't flow very well, so please don't be too critical. Review? **


	3. Promise

**Yatori Week Day 3 **

**Prompt: Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or its characters**

* * *

Yato didn't know where he would be without Hiyori. In fact, he knew that he would just be a long-lost forgotten memory if it weren't for her. Ever since he had encountered her on that fated day, his life had started to change for the better. Life felt worth living after Hiyori came into his life and she had completely changed it around for the better.

He knew that Hiyori wouldn't be able to keep on hanging on to her memory of him and Yukine forever, and he knew that he had to cut his ties with her at some point, but even still, Hiyori wouldn't let go. She had refused, time and time again, and Yato wondered why she kept on doing this. By doing this Hiyori was only putting herself into a greater deal of danger, but she still persisted. Yato always had this nagging fear that the day would finally come and he would have to cut ties with Hiyori forever, and his heart ached at the thought of losing her. If she forgot him, his existence would mean nothing and he would disappear…

His thoughts kept on wondering back to this as Hiyori suddenly came and sat down next to him in the attic at Kofuku's house where the three of them usually hanged out. His eyes widened a little at seeing Hiyori sit so close to him – their shoulders were almost brushing against each other.

"Hiyori?" he questioned, a faint blush visible on his angelic face. Hiyori looked at the delivery god, her sparkling pink eyes locked into his as she placed her soft hands on his face. Yato's face grew hot very quickly. He adjusted his bandana around his neck slightly as his already sweaty hands grew sweater.

"Yato, if you think I'm ever going to forget you, you're wrong. Don't you remember that I made a promise to you? I mean…I know I forgot you before…but I really promise that I will never forget you again. You…you mean so much to me, Yato." She said, her face growing red.

Yato blinked. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do silly!" she responded with a smile. "How could I forget a dork like you for the second time?"

"Why don't I do something so memorable so that you won't forget me?" Yato said with a sly grin. Hiyori's hands dropped at seeing Yato's sudden change in facial expression. He looked like he was going to pounce on her.

"W-what?" she mumbled, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest. Was he serious or just mucking around?

"What do you mean?" she questioned just before Yato pounced on her like a cat. The jersey god now had her pinned to the floor, a large grin spread across his face as he licked his lips.

"Do you want me to do something memorable?" he questioned her, his blue eyes sparking with anticipation. Hiyori's heart was hammering against her chest so loudly that she was sure Yato would be able to hear it – what was she supposed to say? For some reason…she didn't mind the situation she was in and she trusted Yato with every fiber in her body. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Go ahead." She said softly, brown hair splayed across the floor as Yato purred, nipping a kiss on her neck tenderly. She felt Yato's lips pecking across her exposed neck as he crushed himself into her, the kisses traveling down to her arm. He then proceeded to kiss her on the lips, Hiyori letting out a quiet moan in the process. She parted her lips as they continued to kiss more passionately, Hiyori's hands interlocked onto Yato's back as she pulled him in closer towards her.

Hiyori found it hard to believe that Yato had been the nervous one at first, but now he was the complete opposite of that and she was the one who was nervous. Her stomach did flip flops as she became completely enveloped in Yato's sweet scent – her most favourite scent.

She could taste Yato on her lips as his lips continued to crush into hers, Yato's head titled a little so they could kiss more deeply. A growl escaped from Yato's throat as their bodies became an entangled mess on the floor as they continued to kiss. Yato's skin felt so soft and smooth, Hiyori expected it would feel sweaty considered how sweaty his hands were, but she was pleasantly surprised as her hands traveled underneath his jersey and t-shirt.

"Yato, I will never forget you." Her breath came out in short gasps as she took a small break from kissing, but as soon as she had finished her sentence Yato pressed his lips against hers again.

Hiyori's body shifted under his as she tried to get more comfortable on the hard floor – it would have been better if they had been in Hiyori's bedroom, but for now this would just have to do. Hiyori just hoped that Yukine or Kofuku wouldn't walk in on them like this.

"Y'know I would be nothing without you, right?" Yato breathed, taking a quick pause.

"You seriously have no idea how terrible my life would be without you."

Hiyori's skin burned as she brought Yato's lips back onto hers, their lips smacking together as Hiyori let out another moan at his touch, her legs tensing. She kissed the corner of his mouth and gave him a smile.

"And my life would be nothing without you, Yato. I promise I will never forget you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**a/n: This is my first time writing a kiss scene or anything like that so I'm sorry if it wasn't very good ;^; Either way, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. Family

**Yatori Week Day 4 **

**Prompt: Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or its characters**

* * *

It had only been a couple of days since Hiyori and Yato's first baby had been born. Hiyori had been worried at first that she wouldn't have been able to get pregnant considering Yato was a god and she was a human – well, half human at least. With Hiyori being half-phantom and half-human it allowed them to have children together for some reason. Not even Kazuma or Tenjin could explain why this was, but either way, they were happy.

"Let's call her Yato Junior!" Yato beamed, holding a tiny baby wrapped in blankets with a crop of dark blue hair on her head.

"Yato, we are not calling our daughter 'Yato Junior'." Hiyori said with a small frown.

"Aww, why not? I think it's a perfect name for our daughter!" Yato grinned at his tiny daughter who was holding locks of his blue hair in her tiny fists.

"Our child is a _girl _not a _boy._" Hiyori sighed.

"So?" the delivery god questioned his wife. "I think it's perfect. Why wouldn't she want to be named after her father? Isn't that right my little Yatoite!" he cooed at his baby daughter who began to giggle at him. "See? She likes the name!" Yato grinned.

Hiyori laughed softly and shook her head. What was she going to do with him?

"Hey, can uncle Yukine see the baby?" a very familiar voice chipped in as a blonde-haired boy entered the room.

"Yukine! Hiyori and I were deciding names for our daughter. I think she should be called Yato Junior. What do you think?" Yato asked his shinki who came to stand beside the jersey god.

"Yato Junior?" Yukine laughed.

"I know." Hiyori said.

"Isn't it great?" Yato grinned.

"What about Yumi? It means 'beauty'." Yukine suggested.

"Yumi." Hiyori repeated, rolling the name over her tongue. "I really like that name."

"It's not as great as Yato Junior!" Yato protested, frowning.

"Yato, we can't name our daughter that." Hiyori chuckled.

"I feel sorry for your daughter already…" Yukine murmured.

"Haha! You honestly thought I was serious? I was just kidding." Yato laughed. "I think Yumi would be a much better name for our daughter." Yato said seriously this time, gazing down at his small daughter who was looking up at him with her pink eyes, blinking with curiosity.

Hiyori smiled, relieved that Yato agreed with her and Yukine. She couldn't imagine how unfortunate it would have been if their daughter had been called 'Yato junior' although Hiyori wouldn't have allowed it anyway.

"Yatty-chaaan~ I wanna see the baby too~" chimed Kofuku's distinct voice as she walked into the room closely followed by Daikoku.

Kofuku bounced over to where Yato was standing and peered down at the tiny baby that was bundled in blankets.

"Kofuku, wouldn't you say she takes after her handsome father?" Yato said flashing a grin.

"Oh, she does!" Kofuku smiled. "She really does take after you Yatty-chan~ and she even has Hiyori's beautiful eyes." She added.

"She's gorgeous." Daikoku said with a smile. "Congratulations Yato, Hiyori. I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thank you." Hiyori smiled warmly.

"What's her name?" Kofuku asked curiously, her purple eyes shining.

"Yumi. It means beauty." Yato replied, Yumi letting out a small yawn in the process.

"Awh! That's such a pretty name~" Kofuku smiled.

"That really does suit her." Daikoku added.

"It's way better than Yato Junior." Yukine smirked, Yato shooting him a glare.

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with Yato Junior!"

A smile spread across Hiyori's face, her eyes brimming with happiness. Never in her life had she been so happy. She was surrounded by family and friends and she had a long, happy life with Yato and their daughter together.

Yumi then let out another big yawn and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in her father's arms. Yato cradled her and rocked her to sleep gently, humming a soft little tune to help his daughter sleep.

"I think its Yumi's bedtime." Yato whispered and placed Yumi in her cot which was right next to Hiyori and Yato's bed. Hiyori peered over the cot, gazing down at her peacefully sleeping daughter. Yumi really did take after Yato in her facial features and hair colour, but she did have her pink eyes. Hiyori glanced at Yato and squeezed his hand; Yato turned his head to look at her and smiled, squeezing her hand back.

"Well, we should let little Yumi sleep. Come on Kofuku." Daikoku said, pulling the pink haired goddess by her shirt collar. "'kaaay~" Kofuku mewed as she was dragged off by her Shinki. Yukine closely followed them too, knowing that it was best to give Hiyori and Yato some privacy.

Once everyone had gone, Hiyori looked at Yato. "Yato, will Yumi have a normal life? I mean, will she have a normal human lifespan or will she live for thousands of years like you? Is she a god or human?" she questioned him, her eyes suddenly full of worry.

"I honestly don't know." Yato replied quietly as to not disturb Yumi. "There has never been a baby born from a human and a god before. But, either way, Yumi has us as parent's right? I'd say she has a pretty bright future ahead of her." He said.

"Yeah, that is true." Hiyori sighed, her worrying thoughts disappearing. "I mean, I'm sure she'll be fine and if anything bad does happen we will overcome it when the time comes. And I'd say she has the best parents any kid could ask for."

Yato pressed a kiss on her cheekbone. "You got that right."


	5. Adorkable

**Yatori Week Day 5**

**Prompt: Adorkable**

******Notes: **Minor manga spoilers from chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or its characters**

* * *

Yato still couldn't get over the fact that Hiyori had made a shrine for him. It was his very first and only shrine, and adding the fact that it was made by no other than Hiyori, it only made it even more special. He had already thanked her, but he didn't think just saying 'thank you' was enough. He really wanted to make it up to her…but by doing what exactly? Yato loved Hiyori; he loved her more than anything, although he didn't think he could ever confess to her…could he?

"I'll make Hiyori the happiest person in the world." Yato had said, his words slurred, as Daikoku dragged the drunken god up the stairs and into bed. Yato wanted to do something for Hiyori that would make her happy, and he wanted to tell her how he really felt, but how? Confessing to someone wasn't exactly that easy, and even though Yato had been around for centuries, romance wasn't really something he was that good at. Fighting phantoms, yeah, those were easy when he had his trusty Shinki Yukine at his side, but romance? Not so much. For several nights the delivery god had stayed up late at night thinking of all the different ways he could confess to the half-phantom girl, until one night he finally thought of something.

* * *

Hiyori yawned; she had just had a nice warm shower and was dressed in her night gown as she flicked her bedroom light off and leapt into bed and snuggled into the duvet. She closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, she cracked one of her eyes open at the sound of something shuffling about on her carpet. She recognized the sweet, familiar scent all too well and she sat up, seeing a very embarrassed delivery god sitting in the middle of her carpet.

"Yato, what are you doing in my room at this time of night?" she said furiously as the dark-haired god stood up, brushing the dust off his jersey. It wasn't like Yato to randomly appear in her room in the middle of the night with so little notice.

"Nothing in particular," Yato said, pretending to whistle a little tune, avoiding her pink gaze.

"Yato, look at me. Tell me why you're here."

"I'm just admiring your exquisite furniture. You also have a very nice carpet too. Did you get new curtains?" The dorky god said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Stop fooling around Yato. It's late and I'm tired. Tell me why you're here."

Yato couldn't contain himself any longer. In a blue flash he was sitting on her bed, interlocking his sweaty hands with her hands and he cleared his throat, his face inches away from her. "Hiyori, there's something I need to tell you." He breathed. Hiyori's eyes widened, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest at his sudden movement. She started to feel a bit self-conscious at how close he was to her. "Y-yes?" she whispered. "I-I…I…" he mumbled, suddenly lost for words. Hiyori gazed into the ocean which was Yato's gorgeous eyes, his sweet scent washing over her like a wave, intoxicating her, almost hypnotizing her under his godlike spell. She had always been fond of Yato's scent and at that moment she almost felt like snuggling into him.

"Y-Yato?" she whispered.

"I love you, Hiyori."

And it was at that moment that everything became crystal clear. Of course it was Yato. It could only be Yato. Ever since that day when she had first encountered him, all those months ago – it was meant to be. Their paths had been weaved themselves together since that very first day. She couldn't imagine her life without him now.

And at that moment, as she looked at his blushing red face, she leaned forward and closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto his.

Yato welcomed her kiss, closing his eyes and titling his head slightly and parting his lips, kissing her more intensely. Hiyori's lips were smooth and soft and tasted like honey, his heart skipping a beat as he felt her pull him closer towards her, her hands gently tugging at his hair.

Butterflies flittered around Hiyori's stomach as her skin almost burned at his touch, her heart nearly jumping out of her throat. His mouth radiated with warmth, the touch of his lips so much more tender than she ever could have imagined. His hands caressed her face, pulling her closer towards him as Yato pushed Hiyori onto the bed, Yato now hovering above her as they continued to kiss.

Hiyori still couldn't believe she was kissing a god. Kofuku had told her that if Yato got forgotten, he would disappear – did that mean she was kissing thin air? It would be extremely awkward if her mother suddenly walked in on her like this. She didn't want to imagine the sort of reaction she would get.

Yato suddenly broke away from the kiss, his eyes full of lust. Hiyori gazed up at him, her cheeks blazing red and her stomach was doing somersaults.

"I love you too, Yato." Hiyori breathed, her eyes shining with happiness. Yato's already flushed face grew redder, his eyes gleaming in the dim light from Hiyori's lamp. "Y-you really do?" he stuttered, flushing red, thinking that this was all too good to be true. Even though they had just shared a passionate kiss, and Hiyori had been the one to kiss him first, Yato wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not and Hiyori always had this effect on him anyway. He couldn't help but to blush under her gaze.

"Of course I do silly. Why else would I have kissed you just then, hmm?" she giggled, pecking a soft kiss on his nose. "I'm the happiest girl in the world." She added with a smile. At hearing those words, Yato enveloped Hiyori into a hug, crushing her into him as they both snuggled into the warm blankets together.

"So…does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?"

Hiyori opened an eye at him.

"Or is it a bit early for that? I-"

Hiyori silenced Yato with another kiss on the lips, this one shorter than the last but just as effective.

"Does that answer your question?" Hiyori purred.


	6. Gender-Bend

**Yatori Week Day 6**

**Prompt: Gender-Bend AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or its characters **

* * *

All that could be heard from Hiyori Iki's bedroom was the sound of fingers tapping furiously on a keyboard – the young boy was staying up late again to finish his homework assignment which was due in a couple of days. Even though Hiyori still had plenty of time to finish the assignment he always liked to get things out of the way as soon as possible…however a certain god was trying to prevent him from completing it.

"Hiyo_riiiii_! Why are you ignoring me?" the female god whined, tugging on his shirt.

"Yato, I've told you this a hundred times, I really need to finish this assignment. It's due in a few days." He told the god who then pouted at his response.

"That's ages away! You've got plenty of time." She frowned. "You're such a bookworm. Don't you ever have any fun?"

Hiyori let out a sigh. He ignored her and continued to type. At seeing this, Yato wrapped her arms around Hiyori's waist and pressed herself onto his back. "Come oooooon! I haven't been able to see you all week! You've been ignoring my texts." She complained; her fingers started to travel underneath Hiyori's t-shirt.

Hiyori's face grew hot as he felt Yato's breasts press up against him on his back. And not only that, but he could feel her sweaty hands tickling the side of his waist as well. His face was nearly as red as a tomato.

"Just one kiss? Pwease?" Yato begged as she softly nipped his ear. Yato really behaved like a child sometimes. When she didn't get what she wanted she would keep on whining until she had won – Hiyori being the one person who would always give in. He couldn't help it. Yato was his weakness.

"Fine. Just _one_ kiss." Hiyori sighed in defeat as he closed his laptop. Yato let out a 'yahoo!' of victory as Hiyori put his laptop away and turned towards her.

"It's just one kiss Yato." he said to his girlfriend. "_One _kiss."

Yato flashed him a toothy grin. "The great Yato-sama knows you want more than just one kiss, Hiyori."

Hiyori flushed an even deeper shade of red – he couldn't deny that he wanted to as well, in fact, he was dying to.

"We'll see about that." he said and in a matter of minutes Yato had already pressed her lips into his and was pushing him onto the bed.

Hiyori parted his lips to allow them to kiss more passionately, Yato's sweet scent intoxicating him – he couldn't explain why he liked Yato's scent so much, but it always had this strange calming effect on him. Yato tasted like strawberries as their lips smacked together, Yato biting the corner of his mouth.

Hiyori felt Yato's nails dig into his skin as she peeled his shirt off, exposing his toned chest, and tossed the shirt aside. Hiyori then proceeded to remove Yato's jersey that she always wore despite Hiyori's nagging at her to buy some more 'feminine' clothes to show off her figure a little more, and removed her white t-shirt along with it, revealing her black bra.

"'Just one kiss' hmmm?" Yato smirked, nibbling at his earlobe.

"Shut up." Hiyori grumbled, kissing her cheekbone.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her even more; their tongues battled for dominance as Hiyori cupped his hand over Yato's left breast and gave it a squeeze, Yato letting out a soft moan.

"Don't get too cocky mister," Yato purred as Hiyori brought her onto his lap and sat up straight.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Hiyori raised an eyebrow as he nipped the corner of her mouth.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Uh-uh, time's up." Hiyori pointed at the clock. It had been ten minutes already.

Yato frowned. "Fine, fine, go back to your assignment – but when you're finished we can spend more time together, right?" she added with a playful smile.

"Definitely." He nodded. "Once all of my assignments are finished, we could maybe go out on a date this weekend?"

Yato's blue eyes shone. "Really? A date?" she beamed with excitement.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going to Capyperland, seeing as you always wanted to go there." Hiyori smiled.

"Thank you so much Hiyori! You're the best boyfriend a god could ask for!" Yato squealed, burying her face into his chest and enveloping him into a hug. Hiyori kissed her neck tenderly and smiled.

"But for now, I really gotta finish this assignment, 'kay?" he said.

Yato sat up and crossed her arms. "Okay, okay. But only because you're taking me to Capyperland." She pouted.

* * *

**a/n: What do you think? I really thought it would be fun to do a gender-swap for this prompt - I really wanted to try writing a fem!Yato and male!Hiyori. I didn't bother changing their names because I couldn't really think of anything haha. XD I can't believe this one-shot got a bit nsfw which I normally don't write, so I'm sorry if it wasn't very good, but hey, I tried at least! Please, please, please review and fav! Thank you! **


	7. How Long Will I Love You

**Yatori Week Day 7**

**Prompt: Whatever You Like **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami or its characters**

* * *

Never in Yato's life had he ever met a human who had cared for him as much as Hiyori did. She was, in fact, the first person to save his life and make a shrine for him _and _she had even promised to never forget him and Yukine too. Yato felt that he was living a dream and that one day he would wake up and Hiyori would be gone, but that never happened. He was eternally grateful to her for the rest of his life. Hiyori was his _number one _and nothing would change that.

These thoughts swirled around the delivery god's mind as he lay with Hiyori on her bed, snuggled in the duvets. She was pressed up against his chest, her beautiful pink eyes gazing up at him with warmth. Yato curled his arm around her waist, planting a kiss softly on the corner of her lip.

"Yato, how long will you love me?" Hiyori asked.

"I will love you as long as there are stars above you." Yato whispered, pecking another kiss on her neck. "And longer, if I can."

Hiyori's heart rate increased rapidly, a blush blossoming on her face. "Really?" she said.

"Yes. You're my number one, remember?" he smiled.

This only caused Hiyori to blush even more as she snuggled against Yato's chest.

"And I will be with you as long as the sea is bound to wash up on the sand." Hiyori vowed, pressing her lips on his cheekbone.

"I will want you as long as you want me to, and longer by far." Yato murmured as he kissed her back tenderly.

"I wish we could be like this forever." Hiyori murmured.

At hearing her words, Yato grinned. "Is that a wish I hear?" he asked.

Hiyori blinked, suddenly realizing what she had just said. "No, no I didn't mean for it to be an actual wish, you dork!" she laughed, but she then stopped to think about it. "Or…wait…maybe…" she pondered.

"You know the drill, Hiyori. All I need is 5 yen." Yato purred.

"Could you actually make that happen? For real?" she asked, not quite believing it.

Yato's expression suddenly changed. "Well…no, unfortunately, I can't." he sighed. Hiyori frowned.

"But who needs wishes? I mean, I already know that I will always love you, Hiyori." He added with a warm smile.

Hiyori returned the god's smile. "That is very true. And I already know that I will always love you too. We don't need a wish to prove that. Don't you ever forget that." She said. Yato's face bloomed with pink, his blue-cat-like eyes glimmering. "I don't think I could even if I tried." He said, pressing his lips to hers. Hiyori welcomed his kiss, kissing him back softly, Yato's hands cupped around her face.

Time didn't seem to matter in that moment, because in that moment, the only thing that mattered to Yato was Hiyori Iki. She was his beam of sunlight, his savior, his _everything_ – and he couldn't even put it into words how much he wanted this moment to never end.

"_We're all traveling through time together  
Every day of our lives.  
All we can do is do our best  
To relish this remarkable ride."_

* * *

**n/a: So here's my last entry for Yatori Week! It was really fun writing these one-shots and I really hope you enjoyed them! Sorry if this one in particular felt rather rushed/cheesy but I've just been so busy with homework and assignments that I didn't really have much time to think this one through, but in case if you haven't guessed already, this one-short was heavily inspired by the song 'How Long Will I Love You' by Ellie Goulding. It instantly made me think of Yato and Hiyori and I strongly recommend listening to it. Thank you so much for reading! Please review or fav if you liked it! **


End file.
